


Do Vampires feel anger?

by Kakashisith



Series: Vampires and feelings [2]
Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Immortals, Swordfighting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: In Moriarty`s castle, angry Mina meest Dorian Gray. Do Vampires really feel anger?





	Do Vampires feel anger?

"Now, let`s go!" odreder Mina, stepping out. "Or I`ll get very angry..."  
"Do Vampires feel anger?" asked Captain Nemo quietly.  
"If I`m capable for love," Mina kissed him on the cheek,"Then I am capable for Anger!"  
Tom Sawyer stood up, grabbing his shotgun.  
"No, "Allan Quatermain stopped the youngster, "this cannot be a hunt to the death, more`s the pity."  
Mina Harker felt cold anger falling over her body. She wanted to punish Doria Gray for his betrayal. White knuckles from clenching her fist too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent, her hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent.  
"I gonna get him..." was all she said.  
"Skinner, get us in," commanded Allan Quatermain, following the invisible man.   
Winter trees stood amid twisting roots that writhe until each disappeared into the frozen soil. Rough bark glistened with early morning frost, just enough to whiten the raised ridges. Dark cracks lied in the bark like scars, yet each woody crevice only served to make them all the more bewitching.   
Soon, they were enough close to the fortress.   
"Wait here, I`ll get you in." Skinner made his way to the guards.   
"We must get M alive, if his secrets are to be uncovered," the old hunter stopped Tom Sawyer.  
"Not Gray," sighed Mina, anger in her usually so calm voice,"He`s lived long enough."  
"Oh, I`ll handle him," Tom Sawyer was willing to help.  
"No!"

Inside the fortress, Dorian Gray and James Moriarty were drinking wine and relaxing. Gray was a bit nervous.  
He had a sword in his hand.  
"London. I`ve had my fill of violence. Now I`m in the mood of vice."  
"You could stay,"Moriarty had his eyes on his friend, "share my dream."  
"I`ve lived long enough to see the future become history, professor. Empires crumble. There are no exceptions."  
"You think you are better than me?" Moriarty was truly surprised and dissapointed. "You forget, I`ve seen your painting."  
Dorian Gray gave no answer to this, and walked out of the cousy room.  
He went to the room that was spared form him and started packing.   
"Hello, lover..."  
This voice made Dorian Gray turn around. There was Mina Harker, standing in the middle of the carpet, emotionless.  
"Mina...You`re alive." Dorian`s lips formed something smile-like.   
"It`s possible, I can`t die." She followed his movements with her green eyes. "The same could be said of you...Let`s put it to the test."  
With a blick of an eye she took her Vampire-form and attacked the opponent with a fierce growl. She landed behind Dorian and stabbed his shoulder.  
The man gritted his teeth from pain. "Minx..."  
"Do you realize, what you`ve done?" the Vampire asked before attacking him again."What you`ve let out of me?"  
"A woman`s wrath,"ironized Dorian, "oh, I am petrified!"  
He kicked Mina to the floor, but she got up again, circling him like a predator.  
"We`ll be at this whole day,"laughed the man, when he saw, that his attacks had no effect against the Vampire.  
Dorian thrust forward, but Mina dodged and jumped over his head. Dorian ducked and swung at Mina.  
"The bedroom, Mina, does it give you memories or ideas?"  
"Ideas..."  
They exchanged blows after blows with much accuracy and power. A fast kick against Dorian`s intimate areas made the man stagger back.  
"If that had been permanent, I`d have been very upset..."  
Then Mina noticed the painting, covered and standing in the corner.  
"Your painting..."  
Dorian pushed Mina hard against the wall and grabbed her throat.   
"A serpent on a mission...The devil's passepartout,I hypnotize your vision,I throw my spell on you.."  
She tried to break free, but the man was quite strong.   
"Your physical appearance, your life is in my hand!"  
Mina bite his arm. The man yelled of pain and stepped back.  
"I crush your perseverance," she said, trying to get near to the picture. She needed it, to destroy Dorian Gray. "The stench of rotten fruit. The demons clap adore it. The abbots bathe in soot, the prince of fallen angels, I saw the grains of greed..."  
"If you kill me, I leave your heart to bleed!" warned Dorian calmly.  
Mina grinned, her red eyes flashing. "It`s too late for that..."  
Dorian stepped back. Too late? A part of him wanted Mina back, but he understood, that right now she was very dangerous.  
Mina took a huge step towards the painting, but Dorian pierced her body with his sword.  
She made a shocked sound and fell accross the huge bed.  
"I hoped I`d get to nail you one more time,"sighed Dorian, looking at her, "I didn`t think it`d be literally..."  
Then he pulled his sword out of her body, a smirk on his lips.  
"You are so lovely." he added, wiping the blood off of sword. Then he turned to leave, but the weapon was grabbed out of his hand.  
"Thank you..."  
Mina forced the weapon through Dorian`s body and pushed the man against the wall.  
"You broke my heart once,"she said with icy tone, "This time you missed. You spoke once of wanting to meet your Demon..." she took the covered picture.  
Dorian Gray tried to pull the sword out of his chest, willing to escape.  
"Here he is..." she ripped the covering paper away from the picture.Dorian Gray looked at the picture with horror.  
This was the picture of himself, as an old and nasty man, every sin and evil deed on his face. While looking it, he started to grew old, but the picture resembled now a young Dorian, as he once was...  
"Good-bye, sweet seducer," whispered Mina, turning away from the corpse, nailed to the wall.


End file.
